custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Refracted Destinies Multiverse
The Refracted Destinies Multiverse 'is a series of storylines that are set in several alternate universes. Currently, there are three. Any alternate story based upon a canon storyline has "(Refraction)" next to its title. ''NOTE: TBC = To Be Continued, TBR = To Be Released Continuities Refracted Destinies: Universe One ''The Daxia Chronicles (TBC) In this installment, Titus, Toa Daxia of Strength, must face off against his nemesis, Makuta Ariszek, amidst the sanguinary Daxia-Destral war. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) (TBR) This installment narrates the events of Reign Of Shadows as it they transpired in Universe One, up to the Battle Of Bara Magna. ''Rise Of The Didact (TBR) This installment is set six years after Mata Nui's final showdown with Makuta Teridax, and Spherus Magna has been refurbished with the advanced technology which was transported to from the Matoran Universe. Titus, Derict, Helryx, Raksha and Konu embark on an expedition to the newly-discovered planet of Martyrdom, a "Fortress World" created by the Great Beings. There, they will encounter a great evil that threatens the existence of the BIONICLE. Unverse One Cast Titus Rii Dhantus Atan Aerah Konu Helryx Derict Kaine Bloodheart Raksha Telara Samael Tahu Lewa Gali Kopaka Pohatu Onua Takanuva Tuyet Brutaka Axonn Tren Krom Mata Nui Ariszek Teridax Miserix Iccira "Phantom" Kraatos Velox Saar Sephira Vezon Nektann Mazeka Melding Teridax Rakhshi of Heat Vision Exo-Toa Skrall Tuma Bone Hunters Matoran Agori Glatorian Toa Turaga Other Order of Mata Nui members Other Brotherhood of Makuta members Skakdi Shadow Matoran ''More canon and fanon characters may be added or removed Refracted Destinies: Universe Two ''Black Destiny (TBR) In this installement, ten years have passed since the Battle of Bara Magna. The White Knight Celestion and the inhabitants of the newly reformed Spherus Magna must stand against an all-powerful force known as Sin, which is slowly claiming the planet. Universe Two Cast (incomplete) Celestion Samael Sin The Shadow (Sin) The Herald (Sin) The Corrupted Champions (Sin) Refracted Destinies: Universe Three ''A Game Of Bullets (TBR) This installment follows Blackwing, an extremely powerful and efficient assassin, and what happens to him and his allies as the shadow of war with Destral looms over Metru Nui, and the Brotherhood of [[Makuta]] begins to slowly poison its government. Universe Three Cast (Incomplete) Blackwing Likara Valkyrion Samael Turaga Vican Turaga Dume Ardus Lhikan Tuyet Nidikhi Krekka Teridax Vakama Nuju Nokama Whenua Onewa Matau Noteable differences Universe One ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) *The other Brotherhood of Makuta members were not killed when during the energy storm in Karda Nui. Teridax ordered all Makuta in Karda Nui to leave before the energy storm hit. Icarax still tried to stop The Plan coming to fruition and was still killed by Gorast, who was then too late to escape the storm. Bitil was killed by Takanuva while Krika stayed behind because he wished to die. *Vezon teleported Helryx, Axonn, Brutaka, Tuyet, Artakha, Tren Krom and Miserix to Bara Magna instead of Bota Magna. *Teridax was able to occupy both a normal sized body as well as the Mata Nui Robot. *Miserix never fought Teridax until the Battle of Bara Magna. *Most Makuta were killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, including Miserix, whom was crushed underfoot by Teridax, along with Tuyet, Vezon, Brutaka and some Matoran. ''More may be added Universe Two 'Warning: ''Black Destiny spolier below *The Shadow is reveals to Celestion that he is actually be a remnant of Makuta Teridax and that Celestion is, in fact, a Great Being. Universe Three *Teridax never impersonated Turaga Dume. *Vican never became a Shadow Matoran. He instead became a Toa, and then became Turaga of Metru Nui after Turaga Dume was assassinated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Nidikhi never became a Dark Hunter. *Krekka became a Makuta and was never a Dark Hunter. *"The Shadowed One" never existed and Lariska is the leader of the Dark Hunters. *Miserix was killed instead of being imprisoned on Artidax. *Tuyet worked for the Brotherhood and betrayed Lhikan and Nidikhi, handing them both over to Teridax. More may be added Trivia *Makuta Samael appears in all stories in all continuities in all three Universes. *All of UkantorEX's MOCs feature in the Refracted Destinies Multiverse in at least one continuity, something that rarely happens for him. *UkantorEX has confirmed that ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) ''will be the first of the Refracted Destinies Multiverse stories to be released, following which ''The Daxia Chronicles ''will be continued. *''Rise Of The Didact ''is a "working title" and is subject to name change. ''The Daxia Chronicles ''may also undergo a name change. Category:Universes Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:User:UkantorEX